


You Are Not Alone

by Cinno_Angel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I Tried, I have apparently lost the ability to make tags, Inspired by Folie à Deux by Ketomax, Just a lot of emotions, Little bit of Fluff, Mutual Understandings, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Some violince/gore/fightings, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy scene to run, and it was, for the most part. It's what happened afterwards when everything exploded. Luckily, a certain android intervenes.





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Folie à Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255906) by [ketomax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax). 



> I don't know why, but I just had to write this. After reading Folie à Deux by Ketomax, I couldn't shake the idea and thus it was turned into writing. I love their writing for a trans Gavin, and I love the idea of Connor being trans. So this happened. With lots of emotions and a tiny bit of fluff. 
> 
> Wow I wrote a lot of Gavin. I don't even know why I wrote so much from his view point.
> 
> Anyways, hopefully this is decent. Enjoy!

It would’ve been a freaking normal day, if Hank wasn’t holed up in interrogations for the case he had been working on with Connor AND Fowler had deemed it necessary for an android to be on the scene of a double homicide. Apparently, the fricking tin can Connor was the only android equipped to handle analyzing the scene. Right. Because he was a prototype. That made everything so much better. Gavin didn’t think that it did.

Of all the androids in the precinct it had to be Hank’s precious Connor that was pulled away from what he was doing and assigned to run the scene with him. Gavin absolutely freaking hated that android. He hated most androids but Connor had a special place. Even as they drove Gavin didn’t do anything but glare at the rode ahead and drive to the scene as quickly as possible while perfect little deviant Connor just sat there in silence, completely expressionless. Alright, maybe Gavin was exaggerating when he thought of Connor as perfect. And not perfect in the good looking way. Connor might’ve been an android but he still made mistakes. Especially now that he was a deviant. Except it seemed that everyone always found a way to work past Connor’s mistakes and make up or whatever. Gavin  _ HATED  _ that no one saw him the same as Connor, as a being that made mistakes but tried. He was just a headstrong, stubborn jerk to most people. To some he was even considered trash. It was a miracle he somehow managed to stay on the force. Maybe it was because he had determination, fire, and was willing to do his damn work, unlike  _ some people _ .

Gavin didn’t even fully realize that he’d pulled up to the house where the crime scene was and had come to a stop till Connor said something. He’d just done it automatically without even thinking. Apparently though Connor had been trying to get his attention for about a minute. Well it wasn’t his fault he’d gotten lost in his fricking thoughts because the car ride had been more than silent. Gavin didn’t even bother responding to Connor’s question of “Are you alright Detective Reed?” and just got off the car, walking straight to the one of the officers already on the scene and outside, “What have we got?” He questioned, already having an idea of why they had been called in but wanting to know if there were anymore detail confirmed yet.

“Double homicide. A woman and an android. From the looks of it the husband shot his wife and the android before taking off with the kid. The neighbor next door heard the gunshots and they were the one who called it in,” The officer answered, stepping aside from the door to let Gavin and Connor inside the house. It wasn’t a pretty scene. Red mixing with blue splattered on the walls. Gavin felt a little queasy at the sight but did his best to hold it together. He was a detective after all. Though it wasn’t the red that made him a tad queasy. It was the blue. Seeing thirium like that was just… disturbing

Connor’s LED spun yellow for a moment before returning to blue as he stepped out of the car and quickly followed Detective Reed up to the house. He stayed silent as the officer told them what he knew. However, Connor was multitasking his thoughts at that moment. He was admittedly concerned for Detective Reed. Which was certainly unusual. While the man wasn’t of the friendliest personalities, the way he had spaced out in the car raised concerns as to his mental stability. As well as a quick scan telling Connor that, unlike Hank who used to drink himself to oblivion, from signs of lack of sleep and overworking Gavin seemed to work himself to oblivion. At the very least the lack of sleep was unhealthy. But Connor was clearly not an expert on the matter. He was more specialized in understanding androids. Not humans. Even though he was deviant and understood humans better than before, at least on a emotional level. There was still much he didn’t know. He was still trying to understand his own emotions most of the time.

Gavin walked throughout the first floor of the house, looking around carefully for any clues as to why this had happened, leaving Connor to analyze the bodies and do whatever else it was he did. Gavin just didn’t want to be around to see Connor stick any evidence in his mouth. From what Hank said it was disturbing. That was not something he needed to see, especially when blue blood was already disturbing. Gavin paused in the kitchen when he noticed that there was a container of flour had recently been knocked over, no, wait, it had been dropped. There was a footprint in the flour suggesting whoever dropped it had been startled and turned around. Connor would probably be able to figure out exactly what happened though. 

Gavin was just about to get up and grab the tin can to reconstruct the scene or whatever it was Connor did when he noticed some plastic sticking out of the spilled flour slightly. He grabbed a pair of gloves from an officer nearby and quickly put them on so he didn’t accidentally contaminate any evidence before pulling the plastic out of the flour. He sighed when he saw what it was. Of course. Freaking red ice. Yeah, that explained a lot. Sure, there were probably a other factors involved, but the red ice pretty much laid it out crystal clear for them.

“He was high on red ice when his wife found where he kept his stash hidden. He startled her and started shouting. Things escalated from there. She has several stages of bruising suggesting that this wasn’t the first time,” Connor said, approaching Detective Reed, and making note of the red ice packet that had been found, “He grabbed his gun from the hall table drawer and was threatening her. The andr-” Connor paused for a second, remembering having gotten the android’s name from a child’s drawing. Saved, rescued. He felt it best to use the android’s actual name and quickly corrected himself. “Naji, came down from taking care of the child to make sure everything was alright. He saw the gun and tried to stop the husband from shooting his wife, trying to give her time to escape with her son, but he was shot point blank in the head before the wife was shot. That’s when the husband grabbed his son… but I don’t see any signs of them leaving, despite the fact that it looks that way… and the gun is still missing as well. We may have a hostage situation in upstairs, or in the attic.” Connor finished giving his report of his reconstruction on what had happened. It wasn’t a particularly pleasant reconstruction but it was what it was. Connor couldn’t go back in time and change what had happened

Gavin swore loudly, not caring for a second about the brief looks from other officers directed his way, “Crap…. Alright tin can. How do we deal with this then?” He questioned, knowing that there was no way that Connor didn’t have some kind of plan tumbling around in his head right now. Connor always seemed to know exactly what to do in these situations and was always making the perfect choices. There was venom laced in his thoughts. Connor had the advantage, being a freaking android and all. Being able to come up with dozens of scenarios and outcome. Gavin hated that fact.

“I will go up alone and find them. Then I will proceed to defuse the situation as I would in any other situation,” Connor stated, knowing that a human could and would very likely act differently than the androids he was programmed to handle. He noted that Gavin was about to protest and he raised a hand, used to Hank protesting in similar situations, “I understand that Lieutenant Anderson would not approve of this, but I believe it to be the best choice with the highest chance of success.” Connor didn’t let Gavin put in another word before he was walking upstairs, adjusting his tie as he did so. 

Gavin swore again, several times in fact. “Freaking android,” He grumbled in frustration. He supposed he didn’t have much choice but to wait for the tin can. Connor had made it clear he wasn’t allowing there to be any other option. Gavin ran a hand through his hair then crossed his arms with another mumbled curse. He’d just gotten lost in his thoughts again when a gunshot rang through the house.

“Connor! Stupid android!” Gavin shouted, running up the stairs in seconds. He looked around at the doors and rooms up there, not sure which one Connor had gone into, or if he had gone into the attic instead. Because Connor hadn’t said anything about where exactly he was going upstairs. For god’s sake, Hank was going to kill him. Gavin jumped slightly and swore loudly when Connor suddenly emerged from a room, carrying and holding, no clutching the child close to him. Gavin swore again when he realized Connor had been injured. Now Hank really was going to kill him because his android got hurt. “What the hell happened?!”

Connor blinked, his LED changing from red to spinning yellow, then registered that Gavin was referring to his head injury and the sound of the gunshot. “I’m okay. The bullet just grazed my head. Nothing vital was damaged. I should self-repair completely in a couple hours,” Connor was used to working with Hank so that’s how he responded first. Though as he thought about it Gavin probably wanted to know the events rather than if he was okay. Connor cleared his throat slightly, unnecessarily before relaying the events. “I attempted to negotiate the man into letting Akakios go. But he became agitated and attempted to shoot me. I was able to avoid any serious injury and take him out before he was able to fire another shot,” Conner’s attention shifted to Akakios when he was finished explaining. He had learned his name during the conversation with his father. He noticed the boy was crying. “It is okay Akakios. You are safe now.” Connor proceeded to head downstairs and outside, making sure Akakios didn’t see the scene in the living room. The child had seen enough. 

Gavin stood there for a moment. Sometimes he just couldn't believe the things Connor did. He quickly snapped out of it and shouted for a couple other officers to take care of the trash of a man that was up here. Gavin crossed his arms and watched them with a disgust for the man, following them when they dragged the man outside. He wanted to punch the bastard for what he had done, but he knew that there was no way the man wouldn't be getting a nice long sentence where he'd get to rot in hell.

Gavin did notice something as he walked outside. Connor was talking to a lady who seemed grief stricken and wanted to take the boy. But the boy wouldn't let go of Connor. Gavin guessed the lady was a family member or close friend. And the boy's reaction was possibly from the fact that Connor did look a little like the android that had been killed. Maybe that particular AK700 design was a base design for Connor. At least Connor was out of the way, taking care of the boy. He actually thought it was funny that a detective android with the capabilities of handling the jobs of every section of a police force, and who had absolutely zero housekeeping skills in his program, got stuck on child duty. Whatever. As long as he didn't have to deal with it  

As soon as they were finished clearing the scene and getting everything sent off to where it needed to be, Gavin wanted a fricking drink. He'd probably have to find a way to lose Connor, though with the way the android was tied up right now that probably wouldn't be a problem. Gavin ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. At least they got the bastard quickly. They weren't always that lucky. Yeah, he needed a drink. He gave the go ahead for the bodies to be released and stretched with his arms over his head. Get a drink or three, write his part of the report, that sounded like a night. Gavin was about to turn around when he heard something that made him freeze, eyes wide and blood running cold. A knot in his chest twisted. No…. No, he was just hearing things. It had been directed at someone else. Except, he didn’t seem to be that lucky. 

“Serah!” A hand grabbed his arm and Gavin quickly yanked his arm away, distaste bubbling up from the way he had been grabbed like that. He clenched his fists, trying to calm down. His heart was pounding, but not in a good way. He slowly turned around wanting to avoid having his arm grabbed again by  _ her _ . He glared with more venom and hatred than he would even when connor ticked him off. Yeah, this was clearly a situation he wanted to avoid, but he didn't have a freaking choice apparently. He'd curse and shout at the heavens if he believed anyone was actually listening. Why the hell had this happened to him?

“Serah Charity Kamski,” Abigail spoke in the same degrading way she always had. It made Gavin sick. Her voice. That name. Of course, Abigail hadn't just come to say that name, no, she would've come to berate him. Especially because she’d used the full version of that disgusting name “Look at you. You're an absolute mess. I can't believe it.” The distaste couldn't be more obvious but then Abigail tried to win him over with soft words. “my sweet daughter, why don't you just come home. Your father and I would be happy to see you come home and have things back to the way they are supposed to be Serah.”

“That's not my name!” Gavin shouted, not caring for one single freaking second how everything around them seemed to go silent. Other officers were undoubtedly staring. He just snapped. ‘things back to the way they are supposed to be’. That was a load of bull. Things were the way they were supposed to be! He was EXACTLY who he was supposed to be. Who he wanted to be. He was Detective freaking Gavin Reed. He'd made his own life, his own choices. Like hell he was going back to the crap of a life he'd had before. He wasn't even remotely female anymore. He was male! There was no way he was letting that change. 

Abigail looked just as shocked and disgusted as she had that day when he'd left home. “Serah! How dare you! I thought you might have come to your senses by now! ” And there was that same screechy voice. It did nothing to ease the knot of anxiety and sick feeling that had taken up residency in the pit of Gavin’s stomach. “I don't care who you think you are or how old you are, we are going home and you are cleaning yourself up! You're a disgrace!” Abigail grabbed Gavin’s wrist to drag him away. Her nails dug into his skin that was how tight she was gripping his wrist. 

Connor looked up from Akakios when his sensors alerted him to shouting, a fight. It took him milliseconds to locate where the shouting was. He was honestly surprised to see a woman shouting at Detective Reed. For once it seemed Gavin had not initiated this argument. Connor did a scan to see who the woman was, and quickly found himself confused. It wasn't until seconds later when he realized what the conversation was about that it all made sense. Oh. Well he wasn't going to let that stand. Connor carefully pried Akakios from him and handed the boy to his aunt, “I have to go help my friend, okay? You can visit me at the precinct anytime,” He said to the boy with a smile before briskly walking over to Abigail Kamski and Detective Reed. “Excuse me,” Connor spoke up, clasping his hands behind his back as he stood next to Gavin, “I must ask you to leave ma’am. You are interfering with officers of the Detroit Police Department and causing a scene at a still open crime scene,” Connor spoke smoothly and calmly. His LED remained a steady blue, making what he was obvious. Well, if his jacket wasn’t obvious enough. RK800 and all. Yes, he’d kept his jacket. He liked it and it was familiar, despite being from Cyberlife.

Abigail shot a glare at him, “Get out of our business android,” She sneered slightly. Yes. She knew that androids were Elijah’s pride and joy, and she was so proud for him. But deviants caused a disaster that had cost for a lot of people. And this particular android was getting in her way. “We were just on our way anyways. Come on Serah,” She turned, pulling Gavin’s arm, a deathly grip he couldn't seem to pull free from.

Connor reacted in a split second, grabbing her wrist, and causing her to yelp. She let go of Gavin’s wrist just from being startled. Connor let go as soon as she did so. “Must I repeat myself?” He inquired with a slight raise of an eyebrow, “You are interfering with an officer of the Detroit Police Department and causing others on duty to be distracted from their work. Detective Gavin Reed is in the process of closing a crime scene. It would be best if you leave before I file a charge against you,” Connor remained calm in tone the entire time. But when he said Detective Gavin Reed, he said it in a way that made Gavin seem like a valued detective. Which he was. But he was also an annoying jerk. That was undeniable. Not that that mattered in this particular situation. This was a more unique case that he would handle as such.

Gavin was surprised when Connor stepped in out of nowhere and basically told his mother to shove it. In the polite yet blunt honest way Connor seemed to frequently speak in. His anxiety eased a little as the annoying woman huffed and stormed off, not having a choice but to leave. He was finally able to let out a shaky sigh and take a moment to calm down. He glanced at Connor, confusion about why the android had stepped in weighing on his mind. “Why did you do that?” Gavin questioned, a hint of sharpness in his tone, “And don't give me the same ‘interfering with the police’ as you did her. I know that's bull. You had some other reason didn't you?” Gavin narrowed his eyes slightly. He wasn’t able to get much of a read off of Connor, but he knew that what he’d told Abigail wasn’t his true motive for stepping up.

Connor sighed a little then directed Gavin over to his car, so they could talk out of the way from the others and also have a little bit of privacy. Sure they could go somewhere else for more privacy, but he figured that Gavin wanted an answer now rather than later. He leaned against the side of the car, contemplating how exactly he was going to tell this to Gavin. This wasn't something he'd even discussed with Hank. He didn't really think about it much after all. But he was going to say something, so might as well just go for it. “Clara,” Connor finally said, kind of out of the blue and randomly. 

Gavin gave Connor a look of utter confusion. What the hell was that plastic prick talking about? Who the heck was Clara? Wait… “Clara?” Gavin questioned in almost utter disbelief. He was had not expected Connor to say  _ that _ , “Your name was Clara?!” Gavin was kind of at a loss for words. Tin can over here, had been named Clara once? What the hell? What the hell! What was he even supposed to do with that information. Right now that meant absolutely nothing. Connor was just an android. He wouldn’t have even been deviant back then. Surely it didn’t hold the same meaning. Right? Right?!

Connor nodded, closing his eyes for a moment to bring up the memory. He actually hadn’t reviewed the memory in full since that day, so it was good to take a brief moment to look back at it before explaining to Gavin, “When I woke, or was turned on for the first time, they tried to register my name as Clara. But I refused their attempts to do so. I believed that the name was inadequate for my purpose. They thought something was wrong with my program but everything was fine. So they tried again and I still said no. I only said anything because I had to reject the name, even if I didn't like my voice. The name, my voice, my body, it didn't fit what my program was telling me. It didn’t feel right. Something in my programming was clearly telling me that they didn’t fit. Eventually they tried another name, Connor. Obviously I accepted it. They made the necessary adjustments. And that was that. I haven't really thought much of it since then.”

Gavin stared at Connor almost in shock. And that's when it clicked. Connor hadn't just been nearly named Clara. He had been made a girl. And he'd rejected it until they made the adjustments for him to be male. Connor wasn't just telling him something random, he was empathizing. Connor understood what it was like to feel that level of wrong at the very core of his being. He wasn’t just an android in this regard. The only thing different was that Connor had said something right away and had been allowed to change. Gavin had had to run away before his change was accepted. “jeez… I didn't realize…” Gavin didn't know what he was supposed to say or do now. He wasn’t really used to situations like this.

“It is okay. You are the only person outside of Cyberlife who knows of it. I haven't deemed it important to tell anyone else,” Connor stated, knowing full well that that implied he hadn’t told Hank and that he didn't have much of an attachment to that event in the past.Which was admittedly true. But then he softened as he continued, “I know how hard it is to feel like you don't belong in the body you were given. Even if for me it was just my programming telling me something was wrong. And the fact that I had an easier time transitioning makes it of no less meaning. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am here.  You may be a jerk, but that doesn't mean I won't offer support when you need it.”

Gavin snorted a little at Connor’s comment about him being a jerk. “At least I'm not a tin can,” He quipped. Then he took a moment to think about what Connor had said, “You know what, thanks Connor. I'm glad I'm not entirely alone in the department. Now I have a real reason to pick on you, Clara,” He teased as he went around to the driver's side of his car and got in. While he wasn’t saying much more on the topic that didn’t meant it wasn’t still weighing in his mind. Obviously, he had a lot to think about. He didn’t really tell anyone about his change, but now Connor knew. Except Connor had taken the information and empathized with him, which had been unexpected. He didn’t know if he could name anyone who had done that.

Connor gave him a look of distaste before getting in on the passenger's side, “I would be careful with how much you call me by that name. Before the entire precinct starts calling you Serah,” Connor raised an eyebrow, a hint of smugness in his look as he glanced at Gavin. Obviously, he was just messing with him. There was a silent agreement between them. A, we won't speak to anyone about each others previous names and genders unless it's our own and of our free will. Though Connor couldn’t be sure if there were any other officers that heard the fight earlier that would bring it up. If that happened, Connor supposed he would need to be there to step up again. Maybe it was time he finally told people his story. 

“That's low,” Gavin snorted, shaking his head slightly as he started driving back to the precinct. Jeez. What a hell of a night. And he still had to write up his part of the report. Damn. The night was just going to get longer. At least he found that he and Connor were more alike than it originally seemed. Whatever. Connor was still a tin can and plastic prick. Even if he now was also someone to turn to when he was frustrated about who he'd been in the past. Not that anyone would ever know about that. Ever. Gavin glanced at Connor for a brief moment. Yeah, maybe Connor wasn’t terrible. Hm, maybe there was a Connor out there that was even less terrible. Maybe. Eh, it was unlikely. Oh well. Guess he was stuck with this tin can for now. 


End file.
